Hades and Persephone
by Cutie Shortie Soo
Summary: Kyungsoo yang tengah ketakutan dan semua orang yang menganggapnya gila. Kyungsoo ingin semua ini berakhir, tapi takdir belum mengijinkannya dan Jongin belum menginginkannya. Chapter 2 is UP! KAISOO fict here! Shounen-Ai.BL.DL?DR!.Mind to RnR?
1. Teaser

**Title : Hades and Persephone**

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance(?)**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer ** : All Cast belong to GOD and SMEnt, but storyline belong to me ^^

_Anyeong haseyooo ~_

_Saya baru post fanfict di ffn dan ini fanfict KaiSoo pertama saya wakakakakaka ~ fanfict ini saya remake dari fanfict OnKey bikinan saya. _

_Happy Reading ^^_

Hades And Persephone

-TEASER-

.

.

.

"Hey, Kyungie."

"Hmm…tinggalkan aku sendiri, kalian makan malam dulu saja."

"Kau tahu, aku orang ketiga yang membujukmu malam ini, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Appa dan Umma mengkhawatirkanmu."

Kyungsoo perlahan membuka mata yang sedari tadi terpejam, menghela napas sebentar sebelum berbalik dan memberanikan diri menatap wajah kakaknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, katakan pada Appa dan Umma..aku tidak apa-apa, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku." Seraya menampakkan senyum tipis kepada Junmyun, kakaknya.

"Terserah kau saja, Kyung. Kami menunggumu, jika kau terlambat, panaskan sendiri makananmu."

"Arraseo…makanlah dengan baik, Hyung."

Setelah memastikan bahwa kakaknya pergi, Kyungsoo berbalik dan kembali menghadap spot nya semula. Dia butuh ketenangan.

Kau tahu, akan sangat mengecewakan bila semua orang, termasuk orang-orang terdekat bahkan keluargamu sendiri tidak mempercayaimu, menyangkal semua yang kau katakan, dan bahkan menganggapmu tidak waras.

"_Kyungsoo…aku yakin kau hanya berhalusinasi."_

"_Kurasa kau terlalu sibuk dengan soal matematika, Kyung. Jangan mengada-ngada."_

"_Sayang…apa kami harus membawamu ke psikiater? Kami khawatir padamu, nak."_

Sudah hampir seminggu ini Kyungsoo melewatkan makan malam bersama, akan lebih baik jika dia sendiri seperti ini, berkutat dengan 'pemikiran gila' nya, mencoba mencari solusinya sendiri daripada harus mendengarkan penangkalan dan penolakan bernada ketidakpercayaan yang akan ia terima.

Angin malam begitu menyejukkan, bukan nya Kyungsoo tidak menyukai bintang, tapi hawa yang tidak begitu dingin yang berembus bersama angin musim semi juga tidak begitu buruk, ia begitu menikmati kesunyian.

Terlalu terlena, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya lagi, menekuk kedua lututnya di depan dada dan memeluknya erat dengan kedua lengan yang saling bertaut.

Sampai…

Hawa disekitarnya berubah menjadi semakin panas dan pengap secara tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo tahu ini bukan pertanda baik. Segera ia mengubah posisinya dan berdiri, raut muka teduhnya menghilang, kini ketakutan yang lebih mendominasi wajahnya yang manis.

"Tidak, jangan datang padaku lagi, tidak!"

Udara disekitarnya dirasa semakin panas dan menyesakkan, seolah-olah tidak akan ada kebahagiaan lagi yang bisa ia rasakan setelah ini.

"Kumohon, pergi!"

Entah membentak siapa dan memohon pada siapa, yang Kyungsoo tahu ia harus pergi menyelamatkan diri. Berlari dari balkon kamarnya yang sepi, Kyungsoo memilih berjongkok dan meringkuk di salah sudut kamarnya yang kosong memejamkan mata lagi, menangkupkan kedua tangan untuk menutupi kedua telinganya.

Sampai sosok berpakaian serba hitam yang entah darimana datangnya itu telah berdiri dihadapan nya, lebih mendekatkan diri kemudian mengikuti Kyungsoo berjongkok.

Badan Kyungsoo bergetar, ketakutan itu semakin mendominasi wajahnya.

"Hai, manis. Aku merindukanmu."

"Ku-Kumohon..jangan ganggu aku lagi." Suaranya bergetar dan hampir terisak.

Sosok hitam itu hanya terkekeh kecil, memandangi tubuh Kyungsoo yang bergetar hebat dan kepalanya yang terus menunduk.

"Bukankah aku telah mengatakan padamu, aku jatuh cinta padamu, hm?"

Pikiran Kyungsoo buntu, seharusnya ia melakukan sesuatu untuk melepaskan diri, tetapi ia mendapati dirinya sendiri hanya duduk dan menutup kedua telinganya. Bukankah ini waktu yang tepat untuk semua orang mengetahui semuanya?

Ya.

Seseorang harus menyelamatkannya.

Dengan segenap keberanian Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap binar mata yang tidak kalah kelam dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Ummaa-hmmppp."

Bibirnya diserang,

dan teriakan nya terbungkam.

**TBC**

Mind to review?

Ehehehehehe ~~


	2. Chapter 1 - Pertemuan

**Title : Hades and Persephone**

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Fantasy ,Romance(?) ,Yaoi,BL!**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to GOD and SMEnt, but the storyline belong to me ^^**

**Warning : typo, geje, abal, gak beraturan dan segala kekurangan nya.**

Anyeong haseyoooo ~

Hehehehe ternyata teasernya lumayan yang review lho #tebarconfetti, oh iya mau cerita dikit #penting?

Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari novel karya Meg Cabot, Abandon series, yang ceritanya di ambil dari legenda Yunani Hades and Persephone hehehehe… Jadi aku nyoba buat storyline yang aku ambil dari kisah itu juga #ngek

Coba baca deh (bagi yang belom), disitu ada kutipan puisi Dante Aleghieri juga lho *yah malah promosi ni orang*

Yasutralaaaah…

Bagi yang udah baca teaser, chapter 1 dan 2 itu flashback yah heheheheh…

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

**Hades and Persephone**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

** .**

Seseorang harus menyelamatkannya.

Dengan segenap keberanian, Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap binar mata yang tidak kalah kelam dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Ummaaa-hmmpp."

Bibirnya diserang,

Dan teriakan nya terbungkam.

.

.

.

_Seminggu yang lalu_

BRAK!

"Hey!"

Baekhyun sama sekali tak bergeming atas semua tatapan sinis dan cibiran yang ditujukan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Sedang kesal."

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat teman dekatnya, Baekhyun, datang dengan membawa setumpuk buku, bibir cemberut, ekspresi wajah masam yang bahkan tetap ia tunjukkan meskipun saat ini ia telah duduk di bangkunya.

"Cha Songsae?" Kyungsoo mengerling menggoda dan tersenyum tipis kepada Baekhyun. Tak ada niat sama sekali untuk menambah keadaanmenjadi semakin tidak nyaman, tapi Kyungsoo tahu benar, hanya ada dua hal, atau lebih tepatnya dua orang yang berpeluang besar untuk membuat hari-hari Baekhyun menjadi buruk.

"Sesuatu, monster, bertelinga lebar, bodoh dan menjijikkan seperti troll." Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada dan ekspresi datar, tapi siapapun dapat menangkap dengan jelas dari sepasang obsidian miliknya bahwa ia sedang kesal dan SEDANG TIDAK INGIN DIGANGGU.

Baekhyun sempat menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya sendiri di atas meja sebelum dengan paksa membuka salah satu halaman modul bahasa korea yang ia tarik dengan paksa dari setumpukan buku-buku yang tadi ia bawa, jemari lentiknya mencoba menggoreskan satu kata demi kata pada kolom jawaban yang harus ia isi. Semakin jauh dan panjang kalimat yang ia tulis, maka kerutan dikeningnya akan semakin nampak.

"Hey ayolah, Baek. Puisi bukan sesuatu yang buruk." Kyungsoo akhirnya mulai bicara setelah hanya mengamati sikap lucu sahabatnya.

"Demi semua point sempurna yang telah susah payah aku dapatkan dari materi fisika, Kyungie, kumohon tutup mulutmu dan biarkan aku membuat bualan-bualan ini untuk Cha Songsae."

"Kupikir Chanyeol yang- "

"Aku tidak akan mengatainya troll kalau dia bersedia membantuku menyelesaikan tugas terkutuk ini, Kyung." Jawab Baekhyun yang masih berkutat dengan puisinya.

"Santailah sedikit, Baek. Lihat, kelopak matamu sudah terlihat kerutan." goda Kyungsoo.

"Persetan denganmu, Kyungsoo. Untuk kerutan, mungkin ibuku tidak akan keberatan jika ia harus berbagi krim anti-aging denganku."

"Coba sekali oles matamu dengan balsam saat materi Cha Songsae agar kau tidak tertidur."

"ergh."

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak merespon lagi godaan Kyungsoo dan memilih berkutat dengan semua kalimat menjijikkan buatannya dan modul terkutuk itu sampai Kim Songsae datang untuk menyampaikan materi.

.

.

.

Semua materi untuk hari ini telah dijalani dengan baik oleh Kyungsoo.

Setelah membereskan semua kegaduhan yang disebabkan oleh materi seni rupa yang disampaikan oleh Kim Songsae, Kyungsoo berniat untuk segera pulang dan mengistirahatkan diri.

Ini hari Rabu, dan Kyungsoo benci hari Rabu.

Bila kelelahan sudah menyerangnya seperti ini, hanya akan membuatnya merutuki komite sekolah yang membuat jadwal olahraga berbarengan dengan materi seni rupa yang tak jarang membuat para murid kerepotan karena peralatan yang harus mereka bawa.

"Kyungie, kau tidak berniat membantuku?"

"Apa? puisi? itu bukan spesialisasiku, Baek. Kerjakan saja sesuai dengan kemampuanmu, lagipula kau ini punya Chanyeol."

Wajah Baekhyun kembali menjadi masam saat nama yang saat ini SEDANG TIDAK INGIN IA DENGAR kembali disebut oleh Kyungsoo.

Namun ekspresinya menjadi terlihat seperti khawatir saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, hanya sedikit pening. Hari ini melelahkan, kau tahu? Dan aku terus-menerus kau suguhi dengan muka cemberut jelekmu itu. Aku butuh aspirin."

"Kau terlihat semakin lemah sejak kejadian itu Kyungie."

Kyungsoo hanya berdehem kecil kemudian terkikik mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Namun dibalik semua itu, Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan perasaan sesungguhnya jika ada seseorang yang mengungkit kejadian itu lagi. Ia sendiri telah berusaha keras agar memori kelam dan menakutkan lima bulan yang lalu itu tidak terputar lagi oleh memori otaknya.

"Do Kyungsoo, AKU SERIUS!" Baekhyun nampak kesal atas sikap Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah Baek, aku telah baik-baik saja. Dan yang terpenting adalah aku masih hidup sampai hari ini."

"Kau akan merasa baik-baik saja karena kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyimpannya sendiri."

"Aku tahu kau teman yang baik, Tuan Byun. Tapi percayalah padaku, aku baik-baik saja."

"Terserah kau saja, aku tidak mau tahu."

Baekhyun segera mengemasi barang-barangnya yang tercecer dan memasukkan mereka secara paksa ke dalam ransel tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Aku pulang dulu, kau harus ingat, hari ini aku sedang marah besar, karena Chanyeol, Cha Songsae, dan kau, Do Kyungsoo. Jangan menghubungiku malam ini!"

"Tentu saja, setelah sampai di rumah aku akan langsung menenggak aspirin dan pergi tidur sampai besok pagi, tidak ada waktu untuk menghubungimu, Tuan Byun." Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi enteng semua ocehan Baekhyun, ia tahu benar bahwa temannya itu tidak akan betah berlama-lama mendiamkan dirinya.

"Ergh kau sangat menjengkelkan." Baekhyun terus saja mengumpat dan mencibir meskipun ia telah membawa dirinya berlalu dan keluar dari kelas, sementara Kyungsoo lebih memilih berdiam diri terlebih dahulu untuk meredakan rasa pening yang menyerang kepalanya, sesekali ia menjawab sapaan dan salam dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang akan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dan kembali memposisikan kepalanya diatas meja dengan menggunakan kedua tangan sebagai bantalannya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah setengah jam Kyungsoo sendirian dan terlelap untuk beberapa saat dalam kelasnya yang sudah sepi dan kosong.

Setelah melakukan peregangan lehernya yang terasa berat dan kaku karena terlalu lama tidur dengan posisi duduk seperti itu, Kyungsoo bangkit dan meninggalkan kelas segera setelah ia menempatkan tas ransel di punggungnya.

Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya sendirian di sana, apakah murid-murid yang lain begitu tidak menyukai sekolah hari ini? jam pelajaran baru saja berhenti setengah jam yang lalu dan ia mendapati koridor telah sepi dari aktivitas orang yang berlalu lalang. Lapangan juga nampak kosong sedang biasanya terdapat beberapa murid laki-laki yang berkumpul untuk sekedar berbincang atau berlatih basket. Dan kemana para gadis yang biasa bergosip di sepanjang koridor?

Kyungsoo merasa aneh, hari ini begitu berbeda.

Sejenak ia melupakan keadaan sekitarnya yang terasa begitu ganjil dan mengambil smartphone miliknya dari kantong celana, memeriksa beberapa pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab yang sebagian besar dari ibunya, tentu saja, Kyungsoo yakin bahwa Baekhyun yang telah memberitahunya dan ia berani bertaruh bahwa sahabatnya itu akan mengatakannya secara berlebihan dan membuat ibunya semakin khawatir.

Kyungsoo berjalan sambil menunduk, jemarinya sibuk mengotak-atik smartphone dan membalas pesan ibunya, menekankan bahwa keadaannya baik-baik saja dan otaknya merancang beberapa skenario balas dendam untuk Baekhyun besok pagi.

Langkah kakinya terhenti disaat ia merasa telah terjadi perubahan suhu dan kelembaban di sekitarnya, Kyungsoo mendongak, tanpa terasa ia telah hampir mendekati ruang guru yang jaraknya hanya sekitar dua puluh meter dari tempatnya berpijak sekarang.

Entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, semakin mendekati ruang guru itu, maka ia merasakan udara semakin pengap dan panas, smartphone tersebut hanya menggantung begitu saja di tangannya, saat ini ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pesan-pesan balasan yang dikirim oleh ibunya.

Perlahan namun pasti, semula samar dari kejauhan ia melihat sosok berpakaian serba hitam keluar dari ruang guru, Kyungsoo yakin, bahwa ia belum pernah melihat sosok itu sebelumnya di sekolah ini.

Sosok berjubah itu berjalan dengan angkuh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Si-siapa k-kkau? akhh!"

Kyungsoo merasakan lehernya tercekat, semakin ia berusaha berbicara, maka lehernya akan semakin tercekik oleh sebuah tangan tak kasat mata.

_PLETAK!_

Smartphone Kyungsoo terjatuh dan tubuhnya tersungkur, kedua tangannya seperti berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan yang mengikat lehernya, namun nihil.

Sedangkan sosok laki-laki berkulit gelap bergerak mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo yang tergeletak dan meronta meminta pertolongan.

"Kau..bagaimana bisa?" sosok itu berjongkok dan hanya memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung.

"To-tolong ak-khu..uhuk..to-long." Meskipun penglihatannya samar karena air mata yang tidak sengaja terdesak disebabkan karena lehernya yang tercekik, Kyungsoo masih bisa mengamati dengan baik wajah laki-laki yang saat ini sedang memandangnya bingung. Berkulit lebih gelap darinya, berahang tegas, berwajah tampan dan bermata kelam. Iris hitam tegas dengan kilat keperakan.

Kyungsoo mencoba mengulurkan kedua tangannya namun nihil, sosok itu sama sekali tak berniat untuk meraihnya, sama sekali tak merasa iba atas keadaan Kyungsoo yang menyedihkan, meringkuk dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau…bagaimana bisa kau melihatku? ini sulit dipercaya, cih."

"Khu-mohon tolong."

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi, manis. Belum saatnya kau mati, dan belum saatnya aku menjemputmu."

Laki-laki berkulit gelap itu hanya berdiri, tersenyum tipis kemudian lenyap sekejap mata.

Kyungsoo pun merasa jeratan di lehernya semakin mengendur dan pernapasannya kembali normal, tapi kepalanya menjadi semakin berat dan pening yang ia rasa terasa semakin menyiksa, sampai keadaan menjadi buram dan semakin gelap.

Kyungsoo jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Laki-laki manis yang sedang terlelap di atas bed rumah sakit itu perlahan membuka mata saat dirasa genggaman di tangannya semakin erat dan aroma antiseptik disekitarnya menguar dengan begitu tajam.

"Kyungie..sayang." Wanita paruh baya yang duduk disebelahnya itu berbicara dengan terisak.

"Umma…" Kyungsoo hanya merasa lemah dan suara yang ia keluarkanpun terdengar parau.

"Apa kau sekarang percaya padaku, Kyung. Jangan berpura-pura bahwa kau baik-baik saja di depanku!" Racau seseorang yang lain di sana.

"Baekhyun-ah…ma-maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, nak. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah baik-baik saja, itu sudah cukup. Maaf, Umma telah lalai sayang, Umma tidak tahu bahwa kejadian lima bulan yang lalu membawa dampak buruk sampai seperti ini, maaf.." Ujar ibunya lagi.

"Gwanchana..Umma, mianhae..jeongmal mianhae.."

"Ya, sekarang tidurlah lagi, Kyung. Besok kita harus menghadiri upacara pemakaman Kim Songsae." Ibu Kyungsoo berbicara dengan nada yang begitu menyedihkan.

Kyungsoo hampir terperanjat, namun keadaannya yang masih lemah membuatnya hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya yang kini terlihat sayu.

"A-Apa maksudnya, Umma? Baekhyun-ah…apa maksudnya…Kim Songsae? Apa yang terjadi selama aku pingsan?"

"Pak Cho, penjaga sekolah kita yang menemukanmu tergeletak di koridor dekat ruang guru, Kyungsoo. Ia juga menemukan bahwa…"

"Apa?" tanyanya seduktif.

"Kim Songsae meninggal di ruang guru, ia terkena serangan jantung, Kyungsoo."

"Tidak…itu tidak benar…lelaki itu yang.."

"Apa? Siapa? Dokter sudah memberi tahu otopsinya, Kyung. Itu murni cardiac arrest."

Kyungsoo diam, ia mencoba menerima semua kabar yang baru saja ia dengar.

"…_belum saatnya kau mati, dan belum saatnya aku menjemputmu.."_

Apa..maksudnya..

**TBC**

Hahahaha..

Sekian dulu deh chapter 1 nya, lagi pusing berat nih sama kerjaan sistem baru bikin riweuh hehehe..

Nah bagi yang kmren tanya 'Siapa Jongin dan jadi apa dia?' semoga clue nya jelas yah

Ketemu lagi di chapter berikutnya, bagi yg udah baca dan review MAKASEEEEEEEHHH ~~

Anyeooooooooooong ~~

**Mind to Review again?**


	3. Chapter 3 - Penyangkalan (I)

**Title : Hades and Persephone**

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, BL, Shounen-Ai**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to GOD and SMEnt, but the storyline belong to me ^^**

**Warning! : Typo, geje, abal, gak beraturan dan segala kekurangannya.**

Huyeeee ~~

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah baca terus review, bagi yang baca trus gak review..tetep makasih deh..

Bagi yg belum tahu, Hades and Persephone itu legenda Yunani, Hades seorang dewa kematian yang jatuh cinta sama manusia yang namanya Persephone, kurang lebih kaya gitu hehehe…

Yang udah nebak karakter Jongin huehehehe ~

Yasutralaaaaah..

Semakin lama cerita semakin gak jelas #ngakak yang penting sesuai plot yang udah saya susun #bow

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**Hades and Persephone**

**Chapter 2**

****

"Apa? Siapa? Dokter sudah memberi tahu otopsinya, Kyung. Itu murni cardiact arrest."

Kyungsoo diam, ia mencoba menerima semua kabar yang baru saja ia dengar.

"…_belum saatnya kau mati, dan belum saatnya aku menjemputmu…"_

Apa…maksudnya…

.

.

.

.

.

Bungkam.

Hanya itu yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan untuk saat ini. Kyungsoo terpaksa menyerah setelah gagal dalam usahanya meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa apa yang ia lihat saat itu adalah nyata, tentang laki-laki berjubah hitam yang ia temui di koridor, lehernya yang tercekik, bahkan udara pengap yang ia rasakan selama laki-laki misterius itu berada di dekatnya.

Setidaknya Kyungsoo hanya bercerita kepada Baekhyun karena dua alasan, karena Baekhyun adalah teman baiknya yang bisa dipercaya dan tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran keluarganya atas kejadian aneh yang di alaminya adalah alasan yang kedua.

Tapi yang ia terima berbanding terbalik dari apa yang ia harapkan sebelumnya, imajinasi dan halusinasi, hanya itu kata-kata yang disampaikan Baekhyun sebagai bentuk penyangkalannya.

_"Percayalah Kyung, Kim Songsae pergi karena penyakit jantung yang ia derita!"_

"_Secepat itu? Kurasa kau juga masih mengingat Kim Songsae nampak begitu sehat saat mengisi materi terakhir di kelas kita sebelum ia di temukan tewas!"_

"_Kumohon, Kyungsoo. Aku yakin kepalamu begitu sakit saat itu, kau hanya berimajinasi."_

"_Lalu cekikan itu?"_

"_Kupastikan aku juga menghadiri pemakamanmu besok pagi jika itu memang terjadi padamu."_

Lalu apa yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan saat orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak mempercayainya?

Sama sekali tidak ada.

.

.

.

.

.

Do Kyungsoo, seorang murid biasa yang tidak begitu populer di sekolahnya, memiliki kecerdasan rata-rata juga prestasi non-akademik yang tidak begitu menonjol.

Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa ia mempunyai wajah dengan kadar ketampanan di bawah rata-rata, postur tubuh mungil dan satu-satunya kelebihan yang ia miliki hanyalah mata bulat dan besar yang terpasang di wajah gembulnya yang menurut sebagian orang terlihat manis, lagipula hal itu juga bukan salah satu daya tarik. Hampir tidak pernah ada segerombolan gadis yang meneriakinya saat pelajaran olahraga berlangsung, bahkan saat ia berhasil memasukkan bola dan mencetak gol di tengah permainan bola yang ia lakukan bersama teman-temannya, dan sangat jarang pula ia menemukan dirinya dijadikan bahan obrolan murid-murid lain saat jam makan siang atau saat jam pelajaran berakhir.

Menjalani kehidupan selayaknya murid biasa di sekolah, anak yang baik dan penurut di rumah baginya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tidak ada hal istimewa sama sekali.

Tidak sebelum kejadian itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Kyung. Bagaimana keadaanmu, kudengar kau jatuh pingsan kemarin?"

"Hmm…yeah, begitulah, kepalaku pening dan aku tidak bisa menahannya saat itu." Kyungsoo menunjukkan ekspresi muka malu dan jemari tangan kanannya bergerak bebas menggaruk bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Mungkin pening adalah satu-satunya alasan masuk akal yang bisa diterima daripada 'bertemu dengan laki-laki misterius yang telah mencekik leherku hanya dengan tatapan mata'

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu menghadiri pemakaman, istirahat lebih baik." Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun, tersenyum tipis di sela perbincangan mereka dalam perjalanan menuju aula sekolah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya pening." Kyungsoo mencoba meyakinkan.

"Syukurlah, kau tahu, kepergian Kim Songsae begitu mendadak, aku melihat anak perempuannya tadi pagi di ruang guru, yeah, keadaannya begitu menyedihkan."

Lalu tidak ada jawaban lagi setelah itu.

Kyungsoo hanya memilih diam dan membiarkan Chanyeol berbicara secara sepihak dalam pembicaraan yang bisa memancingnya untuk kembali memikirkan laki-laki misterius dengan pakaian serba hitam yang ia temui –secara nyata- di koridor sebelum Kim Songsae dinyatakan tewas.

Kyungsoo hanya tidak mau menerima penolakan dan penyangkalan lagi untuk saat ini.

Hanya anggukan dan kata "ya" sebagai respon untuk semua cerita Chanyeol, menjadi ketua komite untuk murid di sekolah membuatnya memiliki akses mudah untuk mengunjungi semua ruangan di sekolah, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah mendapat informasi baru yang bahkan belum ada satupun murid yang tahu.

Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang tegas dan terkadang suka bertindak otoriter jika tak ada seorangpun yang mendengar kata dan perintahnya, dan hal ini yang paling tidak Baekhyun sukai dari sosok Chanyeol.

"Mmm…Kyungsoo." Chanyeol kembali membuka suara setelah mereka sama-sama telah mendudukkan diri di bangku yang sudah disiapkan di aula sekolah untuk upacara pemakaman dan penghormatan terakhir yang ditunjukkan kepada Kim Songsae.

"Ya?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Maaf, tapi…bisakah kau menceritakan sesuatu kepadaku? "

"Tentu, selama aku tahu."

"Kecelakaanmu, lima bulan yang lalu, apa yang kau rasakan?"

Respon pertama yang Kyungsoo persembahkan adalah hanya tatapan datar, dalam hati ia menginginkan bahwa tak seorangpun akan kembali mengungkit dan mengingatkannya akan kejadian mengerikan yang ia alami sekitar lima bulan yang lalu.

Tapi tak seorangpun mengijinkan itu, selalu ada saja orang yang ingin tahu, memaksanya untuk memutar kembali ingatan yang ingin ia hapus dan di kubur dalam-dalam jauh dari jangkauan otaknya, meskipun ia juga tak mengerti apa motif dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan untuknya.

"_Apa kau takut?"_

Tentu saja.

"_Kau sangat beruntung, Kyungsoo."_

Kurasa begitu, terima kasih.

Dan yang paling sering ia dapatkan adalah pertanyaan tentang bagaimana kejadian itu bisa berlangsung dan untuk sekian kalinya pula Kyungsoo harus mengulang jawaban yang sama.

Perlahan tatapannya melembut dan Kyungsoo mulai memasang sikap kepura-puraannya lagi disaat ada yang menanyakan hal ini.

"Spectacular, Yeol."

"Heung, kau berkata layaknya kau akan mendapat hadiah 300 juta won, Kyungsoo. Bahkan saat itu kau nyaris mati!" Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada tak percaya dan mata terbelalak setelah mendengar jawaban yang dianggap Kyungsoo sebagai lelucon tersebut, ekspresinya menunjukkan ekspresi bingung dan mimik wajahnya berkata –Do Kyungsoo kau orang yang aneh- setelah ia mendengar kekehan kecil meluncur dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Well, satu hal yang aku syukuri adalah saat ini aku masih hidup dan setidaknya aku tidak mengalami amnesia. Kau ingat, aku terjatuh dari lantai tiga gedung sekolah kita dan aku tidak merasakan apapun setelah kepalaku jatuh dan terbentur tanah dengan sangat keras."

Ya.

Satu hal yang ingin Kyungsoo buang jauh-jauh dari memori otaknya adalah kecelakaan yang di alaminya sekitar lima bulan yang lalu. Salah Kyungsoo yang saat itu tidak melihat tanda bahwa pagar pembatas di lantai tiga di gedung sekolahnya sedang di perbaiki. Tumpukan buku yang menghalangi penglihatannya dan juga pekikan 6 oktaf Baekhyun yang membuatnya kaget dan terpeleset tepat di sebelah bagian yang sedang diperbaiki tersebut, Baekhyun kembali memekik keras saat ia sadar bahwa Kyungsoo mulai oleng dan terjatuh.

Seperti kata-katanya pada Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tidak mengingat apa-apa setelah ia jatuh, hanya sakit yang amat sangat luar biasa di kepala dan juga jeritan murid-murid lain yang kebetulan berada di lantai dasar.

Sebulan selang kejadian tersebut Kyungsoo bangun dari tidur panjangnya dan hanya menemukan ibunya yang tertidur di sebelah ranjang, dengan jemari yang menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan begitu erat.

Dengan susah payah Kyungsoo menggerakkan kepalanya dan menemukan kakaknya, Junmyun, tertidur dengan lelap dan wajah kelelahan di sofa kamarnya.

Sejenak ia berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya yang masih kabur lalu melihat refleksinya sendiri di depan cermin bahwa kepalanya di bebat dengan begitu erat.

Setelah kesempatan satu bulan yang diberikan oleh pihak sekolahnya untuk masa penyembuhan ia kembali bersekolah dan mencoba untuk menjalani hidup seperti biasa, seperti saat ia belum mengalami kecelakaan mengerikan tersebut.

Tapi Kyungsoo salah besar, entah kenapa ia menjadi semakin populer di kalangan para murid, bukan karena prestasi yang telah ia peroleh, tapi karena pengalaman _nyaris mati_ yang pernah ia alami.

"Kyung, apa aku menyinggung perasaanmu?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika orang lain menanyakan hal itu kepadaku."

"Selama kau koma, apa kau tidak merasakan apa-apa?"

"Rasanya seperti tidur dalam waktu yang lama, tapi anehnya aku tidak merasa segar setelah aku bangun, hehehe…" Kyungsoo menambahkan sebuah cengiran untuk jawabannya kali ini, berusaha membuat Chanyeol lebih santai, karena demi apapun, Chanyeol dengan muka serius terlihat 100 kali lebih mengerikan.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Biarpun selama sebulan itu aku berpetualang ke suatu tempat, aku bersyukur tidak mengingat apapun saat bangun, aku membayangkan tempat dimana berkumpul orang-orang yang telah mati itu, pasti bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Pembicaraan di akhiri setelah Baekhyun datang dengan wajah masam dan bibir yang tak henti-hentinya mengumpati subway yang telah meninggalkannya di pemberangkatan pertama dan membuatnya terlambat datang ke pemakaman.

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan menggumam –kenapa aku memiliki kekasih seperti Byun Baekhyun- berkali kali. Umpatan Baekhyun berhenti dan bibirnya kembali ke ukuran normal setelah Chanyeol mendaratkan satu kecupan manis di pipi sebelah kirinya tanpa ada rasa malu dan sungkan meskipun ada Kyungsoo dan ratusan murid lain yang berada di aula yang sama dengan mereka saat ini.

Tentu saja, wajah masam Baekhyun berubah menjadi mimik malu tersipu dengan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya yang mulus.

Chanyeol benar-benar tahu cara menaklukkan kekasihnya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, yang selama lima bulan terakhir telah mencoba berbagai cara untuk melupakan kejadian tersebut kembali terdiam dan melamun.

Sebenarnya dalam hati ia juga bertanya-tanya, kemana perginya ia selama satu bulan jatuh tertidur tak sadarkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit, entah memang tidak terjadi apa-apa, atau memang…

Seseorang sengaja menghalangi sebagian memori otaknya supaya tidak terputar dalam satu periode tersebut.

Selamat dari kematian bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, dan melarikan diri dari penguasa kematian adalah sesuatu yang salah.

Pada akhirnya hanya menghela napas lega, bahwa ia masih hidup, duduk dengan nyaman di sini, di aula sekolah untuk menghadiri pemakaman Kim Songsae, seseorang yang mungkin tidak diberi kesempatan hidup untuk yang kedua kalinya, sama seperti Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Upacara telah selesai dilaksanakan, Kyungsoo keluar dengan sebelah lengan yang senantiasa memeluk Baekhyun yang terisak, Chanyeol dengan terpaksa meninggalkan kekasihnya dan Kyungsoo karena ia harus pergi sebagai perwakilan murid untuk menghadiri prosesi pemakamaan.

Seni rupa bukan mata pelajaran favorit di sekolah, tapi kepribadian baik Kim Songsae cukup membuat sebagian besar partisipan dalam aula menangis tersedu selama upacara penghormatan terakhir dilangsungkan.

"Baek, tenanglah, berhenti menangis."

"Hiks…aku sudah mencoba berhenti menangis, Kyung, hiks…tapi tidak bisa…hiks…"

"Chanyeol? Ah. mungkin hanya dia yang bisa menenangkanmu."

"Ergh..hiks…kau ini."

Kali ini Baekhyun diam dan memilih tidak melanjutkan isakan, sebisa mungkin menahan sesenggukan di hadapan Kyungsoo, meskipun ia tidak menampik bahwa ia sangat membutuhkan pelukan Chanyeol saat ini, hanya saja Baekhyun tidak ingin terlihat buruk di hadapan sang kekasih.

Setelah memastikan bahwa wajahnya telah nampak baik-baik saja, membersihkan segenap bekas tangisan dan ingus yang tercetak di wajah Baekhyun, mereka memilih pulang dan kesehatan Kyungsoo adalah alasan kuat Baekhyun untuk membujuk teman baiknya itu pulang ke rumah dan mengistirahatkan diri.

Mereka berpisah di gerbang sekolah, dan Baekhyun pergi berjalan menuju halte subway setelah memastikan Kyungsoo pulang dengan selamat dan menolak ajakan Junmyun untuk menumpang mobil mereka dan mengantarnya pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam mobilpun hening sejak tidak satupun antara Kyungsoo dan Junmyun untuk mulai berbicara.

Junmyun hanya berkonsentrasi mengendarai mobil barunya yang ia peroleh sebagai hadiah kelulusannya, sedang Kyungsoo memfokuskan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil dengan pikiran yang jauh melayang memikirkan laki-laki berkulit gelap yang ia temui tempo hari.

Apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu di sana, mengapa ia keluar dari ruang guru sesaat sebelum Kim Songsae ditemukan tewas karena serangan jantung dadakan, mengapa hawa pengap dan panas melingkupi tubuhnya saat laki-laki itu berada di dekatnya dan ia tak lagi sanggup meneruskan lamunannya saat memikirkan cekikan itu.

Sakit dan mengerikan.

Kyungsoo hanya memejamkan matanya sebentar dan berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Kyung, are you OK?"

Kyungsoo menoleh sebentar.

"Eum, yeah, spectaculer."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Baekhyun?"

"Apa? Yang mana?"

"Sesuatu tentang cekikan."

"Oh. Tidak apa-apa, kami hanya berkelakar."

"Kelakar dengan Baekhyun yang berbicara ngotot, wow, kau aneh sejak komamu."

"Itu juga yang dikatakan Baekhyun, dan yeah…dengan tambahan bahwa aku pengkhayal dan tukang imajinasi."

Kyungsoo sedang malas membicarakan hal itu saat ini, ia tidak akan bercerita kepada siapapun dalam keluarga mereka selama kejadian itu belum berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang serius.

Sejenak ia hanya berpikir 'apa aku harus melupakannya saja?' dan berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak sebelum ia benar-benar di cap sebagai anak gila.

Beberapa detik saat pikiran itu melintas, Kyungsoo terperanjat dari kursi yang ia duduki dan itu memicu rasa ingin tahu Junmyun.

"Hey, Kyungie. Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Hyu-hyung…apa kau lihat itu?"

Kyungsoo menunjuk-nunjuk spot yang sekarang ia amati, sepintas hanya segerombol manusia yang menunggu lampu merah untuk menyeberang jalan.

"Orang-orang yang menyeberang jalan? Tentu saja mereka melakukan itu, Kyungie. Kita sedang dihentikan lampu merah, heol."

"Kau lihat itu? Laki-laki dengan jubah jitam itu?"

"Tidak!"

Kyungsoo membuka jendela mobilnya dan memaksa Junmyun untuk mengikutinya.

"Kau lihat? Bahkan laki-laki itu menyeringai ke arahku, Hyung!" Kyungsoo tetap bersikeras dan Junmyun kembali ke posisinya, kembali fokus mengemudi.

"Hyung ~"

"Apa? tutup jendelamu dan berhenti berimajinasi."

Junmyun tak mendengar rengekan Kyungsoo dan melajukan mobilnya saat lampu berubah menjadi warna hijau.

Dari spion Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk mengintip, Jongin –lelaki yang belum Kyungsoo ketahui namanya itu- mengikuti arah laju mobil yang di tumpangi Kyungsoo dan seolah tahu bahwa Kyungsoo mengamatinya, menyeringai semakin lebar.

Kyungsoo terkesiap saat laki-laki misterius itu hilang dengan sekejap mata.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo ingin semua ini berakhir,

tapi takdir belum mengijinkannya dan Jongin belum menginginkannya.

**-TBC-**

wakakakakakaka ~~

makin gak jelas dan ngawur, ngebosenin ya? #ngek

mulai chapter depan bakal fokus ke KaiSoo dan saya bakal naikin rating jadi M di salah satu chapter ntar, sesuai dengan legenda aslinya #ngakak

See you ^^

Yang udah baca minta tolong review bisa gak?

**MIND to REVIEW?**


End file.
